Meet Phoebe Andrews
by Protector of Penguins
Summary: There's a new girl at Camp Half-Blood and she's falling for Leo. Rated T for lots of fluff, minor cursing and a little violence. Read and Enjoy! Percabeth, Jasper, Tratie, Leo/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- In the Middle of the Night

Leo was working when he heard it. He was at Bunker 9 just finishing up Percy's present for Annabeth.

At 2 am.

Of course Percy had paid him about 10 drachmas extra to finish it tonight before their anniversary the next day.

_Annabeth better get him a calendar, _he thought as he banged away at the metal. _Leo really hates not getting his beauty sle-_

_Tap-tap-tap_

_What was that? , _he paused for a minute when he heard it again.

_Tap-tap-tap _

Sighing, he put down his hammer and walked over to the door thinking that it was that squirrel who had tried to take his almonds earlier.

Opening the door, he saw a bruised girl with bloody scars all over her body. There was blood trailing down her forehead and a thick silver bracelet on her wrist. Her once multicolored dress was now torn and she was missing a shoe.

Seeing the door open, she looked up from her seat on the ground, and croaked, "Help me," before fainting.

Wishing he had listened to Annabeth, and kept some ambrosia in Bunker 9, Leo knelt down beside her and quickly checked for her pulse. It was faint and slow but it was there. Thanking the Gods he picked her up and ran to the Big House and fast as he could. (Which wasn't very fast considering he was carrying a body.)But soon he was at the Big House and knocking on the door.

"CHIRON! WAKE-UP!" he yelled.

"Dear Gods child, what do need at this hour?" said a groggy Chiron as he opened the door. "Oh dear. Quickly now, bring her in. Set her on the bed. Where did you find her? Did you give her any ambrosia? Well I don't suppose it matters, she definitely needs some now…"

Leo stood by the door of the infirmary, feeling out of place while Chiron went on muttering to himself and applying bandages to the girl. After a while Chiron got up from her side and asked Leo where he found her.

"She was just outside of Bunker 9, sir."

"Did you see anything else? Any monsters around her?"

"No, she was alone."

Chiron grinned and said, "There are scorch marks on her back. I'm guessing it was a Hydra. Since you didn't see it, she probably fought it off."

"Impressive", said Leo, "and with only one shoe."

"Indeed. Well, you better get back to bed Leo- unless you'd prefer to stay with the girl for the night?"

"I'll stay, sir. I'm probably not going to sleep much tonight anyway," he said failing to stifle a yawn.

"Go to bed Leo. You can come back to see her in the morning after breakfast."

"If you say so. Good-night Chiron. Good-night mystery girl," he said as he left for his cabin.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? Feel free to correct me on grammar or anything. Read and Review!**

**~Protector of Penguins**


	2. Careful what you wish for

Phoebe woke up startled.

She looked around, trying to figure out how she got here.

_But where__** is**__ here?_ She wondered.

She was in a room with a several beds and what looked like bottles of medicine at her side.

Confused, she put a hand to her head trying to soothe that annoying pounding in her head, only to find that her hand and head were bandaged. Moving around a bit more she felt a horrible pain in her back and a few bruises on both her legs. _What the hell happened last night?_ She thought. Slowly everything started coming back to her…

* * *

**FLASHBACK (the day before)**

She was on her computer emailing her foster parents. More like reassuring them that spending her 16th birthday alone was perfectly fine.

Her parents had been in Rome for almost a month now, excavating a graveyard that supposedly belonged to Caligula, one of the strangest emperors in Roman history. They were scheduled to come back home a week before but as it turned out they were sent to the wrong dig site. This made sense as to why they continuously found sheep carcasses. But then again it was Caligula; you never really know with that guy.

But anyway, when she finally finished saying goodbye to her parents she heard a knock on the door. Sighing, she got off her bed and went downstairs to open the door. _Can't a birthday girl get some privacy around here?_ She opened the door to find a package addressed to her. She dragged it inside and opened it with a kitchen knife. Inside, she found a beautiful dress along with a note that read-

_Happy Birthday Pheeb! I know you didn't shop so here's the dress for you to wear tonight.  
__Practice wearing your heels we'll be on the patio most of the time.  
__-xoxo Rosita_

Phoebe smiled as she admired the dress Rosita had sent her. It was every single color of the rainbow. Rosita knew that Phoebe couldn't decide which color is her favorite and had found the perfect dress for her.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, cha-cha-cha…"

Phoebe stood around the cake trying to figure out what to do while everyone sang around her.

Happy birthday to you cha-cha-cha…"

She wondered what she should wish for.

"Happy birthday dear Phoebe cha-cha-cha…"

A new laptop? Cash?

"Happy birthday to you! Cha-cha-cha!"

She smiled as the song ended. She knew what she wanted.

She took a deep breath and blew out the candle.

_I wish for something incredible to happen._

She had no idea what was in store for her.

* * *

As she was handing out cake to her guests, Rosita nudged her and said, "I think we've got a party crasher."

"Where?" asked Phoebe.

"At 3 o'clock drinking punch. She kinda looks like you. Is she some relative you haven't told me about?"

"I haven't seen her once in my life," said Phoebe. "Hold my cake for a sec."

"You do realize that I'm just going to eat this right?" yelled Rosita, as Phoebe walked toward the party crasher.

Phoebe sighed; her best friend's appetite was huge. Well she shouldn't be one to argue, she eats about the same amount as Rosita. As she approached the lady, she saw something around her like a multicolored glow, and the lady just seemed to be moving farther away from Phoebe. When Phoebe finally reached her, she was on the outskirts of the woods bordering Rosita's house.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here."

Startled, Phoebe took a step back before answering. "And I suppose you're going to tell me why you brought me here."

The woman chuckled. "You are correct. Don't worry I'm just here to give you a present."

"But I don't even know you," said Phoebe.

"Oh silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Iris Goddess of rainbows. And you Phoebe, are my daughter."

"You're kidding right? Is this some sort of joke?"

"I do not believe this is a joking matter, Phoebe. You are a child of the gods. A demigod to be exact. All those myths and stories you pore over everyday are not just stories. They are real and alive."

After a moment of thought, Phoebe said, "Prove it. Prove to me that the gods are real."

"I don't think I have to. I believe that something will be here soon. I'm quite sure that will prove to you our existence," replied Iris as she began walking away.

"Wait! Who's coming?"

Ignoring her question, Iris pulled out a thick crystal bracelet and threw it to Phoebe.

"You'll probably need that. And before I go; it's not someone honey. It's something." With that Iris walked away and suddenly exploded into a billion pieces of color; like a firework.

_Maybe the gods are real, _Phoebe thought.

Hands shaking, Phoebe put on the bracelet. There were some words written on the bracelet but she could look at them later because she was really sure something was making hissing sound in the woods. Slowly she started making her way into the woods going deeper and deeper following the sound.

And then she saw it.

It was ten feet tall and had seven heads. Phoebe took a step back. Bad decision. The twigs under her foot snapped and the hydra saw her.

Scratch that, REALLY bad decision.

Phoebe's bracelet began glowing white. She clamped her hand on top of it, and suddenly, little holograms began floating up. They were miniature versions of different weapons. It was as if an arsenal of ancient Greek weapons had been placed into her bracelet. She touched a hologram of a double sword and suddenly her bracelet broke in two and became two bronze swords. Just in time too, because right then, the hydra decided to start breathing fire.

Phoebe dodged the flames and somehow made it close enough to cut off one the the hydra's heads. Too late, she realized her mistake as two heads began growing out it's neck. All eight heads began fighting her now, and even though she did her best not to cut off anymore heads soon enough she was fighting a 12 headed hydra.

_Think Phoebe. What did Heracles have to do to kill the hydra? He cut off their heads and burnt the necks so that they couldn't grow back. But I don't have any fire.  
Or do I?_

Suddenly she had the perfect plan. She ran over to a tree and began climbing. When she got high enough, she climbed out to one of the branches and jumped on the hydra's back. Using both her swords, she cut off all the heads but one and it began shooting fire at her but she moved around the hydra so that it burnt itself rather than the demigod. Dipping her sword into one of the hydra's poisonous heads, Phoebe walked up to the one-headed hydra and cut of it's head. Then she touched the tips of the swords together and it became her bracelet again.

"Well",she said, "I hope I never have to do that again." And then she realized how tired and worn out she was. She hadn't noticed it before but the hydra had beaten her up quite a bit. Her dress was in ruins and she could feel pain all over her body. But there was a much bigger problem than had no idea where she was. The fight had taken her even deeper into the woods and she was lost. She had no choice but to keep walking and maybe she might find someone who could help her. And so she hobbled off into the woods in hopes that nothing would try to kill her.

***Flashback Over***

* * *

Phoebe sighed, she had no idea that the wishes she made on birthday cakes could come true. In that case, where is that pony she wished for when she turned 7?!

Apparently it was walking through the door carrying some stuff in a bottle-wait no it couldn't be a pony. It had the torso of a man.

"What are you?" she burst out.

"I'm a centaur," said the pony man. " And you're a demigod. What is your name child?"

"I'm Phoebe. Phoebe Andrews. I hope you don't mind my asking but who are you?"

Chiron chuckled. "Not at all Phoebe. I am Chiron."

_A centaur? Named Chiron? Where have I read this before?_

"Heracles! You trained Heracles!"

"You know your myths," said Chiron, impressed. "Here drink this." He handed Phoebe a glass of juice. Phoebe was surprised when she tasted it. It tasted like red velvet cupcakes.

"Woah. Can I have more?"

"Not unless you want to become a pile of ashes."

"What is that stuff?"

"Nectar. Food of the Gods. It's used as medicine for half-bloods. How are you feeling now?"

"Amazing! I feel like I could do anything. I feel like I could just jump out of that window and survive."

"There will be no jumping out of windows. Now, onto another subject," said Chiron after, he moved the nectar far away from Phoebe's bedside,"Do you know who your parents are?"

"I'm guessing you mean birth parents. Well, as of last night Iris is my mother and I still have no idea who my father is."

"Wonderful! More campers for the Iris Cabin!"

"Wait, there are other people here like me?"

Plenty," replied Chiron. "We'll take a tour soon but first, tell me how you got here."

And so Phoebe went on to tell Chiron all about what happened the night before.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are appreciated! Did anyone get the weapon reference?**

**To Namanightwing- Honey I really hope you meant more. Work on your spelling.**

**To Nobody- Yes you are correct! My OC and Leo's Mystery girl are in fact the same person.**

**To Ryae Stark- OH MY GODS WILL YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN. It's summer and I'm lazy- SO YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!**

**~ Hope you're having fun this summer!**


End file.
